


A Date to Hogsmeade

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [59]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hogsmeade, James and Remus and Sirius are fifth year, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Peter Pettigrew isn't a marauder in this because fuck him, Reader has a huge crush on Sirius, Reader is James Potter's little sister, Reader is a third year, and her best friend is Remus, cute sirius, hope you guys like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: A small glimpse into your life as James Potter's little sister, and the fourth member of the marauders.





	A Date to Hogsmeade

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I haven't worked my way through all of the books yet, but I have seen every movie (more than once). This is most likely out of character for them, because the young marauders are only shown like twice out of all of the movies. I hope you guys like it though, let me know if you'd like me to add to this. I do have a story line in mind for this if I get enough positive feedback (comments, kudos, etc.). Enjoy :)

* * *

 

James and Sirius had just gotten out of potions and were making their way towards their favorite oak tree when they spotted you and Remus seated beneath it with Remus waving his wand. Though they couldn’t hear him, they knew he was instructing you on how to cast a new spell you must’ve just learned, since you were carefully watching his hand and doing your best to repeat the motion each time. Sirius smiled as he followed James to the spot. “Hey, Prongs?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“How much would you wanna kill me if I asked your sister to go with me to Hogsmeade.”

 

“Hilarious, Padfoot.” He snorted with a smile. “She always goes with us to Hogsmeade now that she’s a third year.”

 

“I know, but I meant like on a date.’’ James stopped dead in his tracks and Sirius stopped soon after, genuinely feeling nervous for once. The last thing he wanted was to lose James as a friend over a thing like this.

 

James pulled his book bag strap higher onto his shoulder, glancing over to you and back to Sirius. “You really mean it?”

 

“Yeah, mate. I know she’s your sister, but she’s remarkable. I’ll be good to her, promise, in five years I’ve never let anything happen to her while I was around.”

 

“How long have you liked her?”

 

“Since last summer.” He smiled, and in his eyes James could see the affection he held for you. 

 

“Padfoot and Princess, it works… And so you know, she’ll say yes. She’s had a crush on you since you and I were first years.” He laughed, clasping Sirius on the shoulder and leading him over to you and Remus.

 

“Hey, James… Hi, Sirius.” You added his name sweetly, tugging your bottom lip between your teeth.

 

“Hey, Princess.” He winked, dropping his bag and sitting beside you. “So what did ol’ Moony just teach you how do? Jinx your brother when he’s not lookin’?”

 

“No.” You giggled, “We learned ‘Ascendio’ in charms class today, he was helping me with getting the motion correct.”

 

“She was moving her wrist too quickly, besides, I think teaching her to jinx her brother falls better under your expertise.” Remus added, leaning out of the way when Sirius tried to shove him, knocking Sirius into just slightly when he came too far forward. 

 

“Now look what you made me do, Moony… I could’ve hurt our sweet little princess all because you selfishly moved… Want me to check you for injuries, Y/N?” He added, somewhat playfully, caressing your arm.

 

“No thanks… I think Remus should check, after all he is  _ so _ much better with injuries and cures. Aren’t you, Moony?” You turned your head dramatically towards Remus, fluttering your eyelashes, and he snickered, shaking his head. He was your absolute best friend in the world and he always saw you as just as much of a little sister as your actual brother did, and in addition to that, he had been the first person you told about your immense crush on Sirius. James caught the look of complete and utter shock on his friend’s face and burst out laughing.

 

“She got you there, Padfoot.”

 

“Shouldn’t you be getting on to transfiguration, James, you can harass McGonagall instead of me.” He quipped back, watching as your brother now became the shocked one. Sirius smirked with success at his jab and slung an arm around your shoulder, tucking you against his side. Your cheeks blushed furiously and you hoped that James didn’t notice, especially since he teased you enough about Sirius as it was.

 

“You’re right, for once. Come on, Moony.” James helped his friend to his feet and the two headed off, your brother calling to you as he strolled away. “Be careful, Y/N. You two enjoy your free period.” You waved to him and looked up to Sirius who was smirking.

 

“Uh oh, nothing good ever comes of you smirking like that. Did you and my brother plan some prank for your free period?”

 

“Not today, Princess… Say, Love, how would you like to go Hogsmeade with me on a date, I can’t take you to the three broomsticks yet, but I’ll take you to Honeydukes and we can do anything else you want.”

 

“Really? You mean like a real date? James didn’t put you up to this, did he.” You wilted, shrugging his arm off your shoulder.

 

“No, I’ve been wanting to ask you out since last summer but I figured James would kill me.”

 

“I’d love too, Sirius.” He smiled, leaning in slowly to press his lips to yours, and your eyes fell closed. When he pulled away, you tugged your bottom lip between your teeth again and he winked, 

 

“It’s a date, Princess.” Sirius guided you back against his side and kissed your forehead as you looked out happily at the still surface of the black lake.


End file.
